Consecuencias de un comentario
by Rikkukichi
Summary: Y entonces Marth se puso a pensar en cómo habían llegado a esa situación. Estaba claro que las chicas tenían la culpa. ¿Debía agradecerles o, por el contrario, asesinarlas? xD IkeXMarth y LinkXZelda. Si no te gusta el yaoi, no leas!
1. Peach y sus bromas

**Iossu!! Aquí estoy de nuevo! **

**Este es otro fic que hice hace unas semanas y, bueno, vamos a ver que os parece. Me encantan Ike y Marth xD, se me hace muy divertido hacer historias con ellos xDD. En fin, espero que os guste y que lo sigáis. Es mi primer fic largo -^_^-!**

* * *

Todo empezó una tarde en la mansión Smash. Marth y Ike no se llevaban especialmente bien, de hecho, a Ike le encantaba molestarle. Usaban motes como "Princesa" y "Gorila", en las peleas entre ellos daban lo mejor de sí y se hacían alguna que otra jugarreta. Todos los luchadores Smash ya se habían acostumbrado a ello. La cuestión es que, esa tarde, estaban especialmente peleones. Acababan de tener una pelea contra Bowser y el Rey Dedede en el Estadio Pokemon 2; habían ganado, pero...

- ¡Habríamos tardado la mitad si te hubieras ceñido al plan!- exclamó Marth, mientras se sentaba en el sofá, más bien se tiraba- Pero claro, tú tienes que ir a tu bola.

- Soy un mercenario, princesa, VOY por libre- respondió Ike, tomando asiento a su lado.

El príncipe enrojeció de la ira.

- ¡No me llames así, estúpido mono azul con espada gigante!- gritó Marth, cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos, poniéndo todo su esfuerzo en no lanzarse a ahogarle.

- ¡Se ha enfadado!¡Socorro!¡Que nuestra princesita se ha enfadado!

Marth aumentó la presión de su mano. "_Calma... No escuches sus idioteces, no te rebajes a su nivel..._" Lo consiguió. Simplemente ignoró a Ike.

- ¿Quéee?¿Ya no me hablas?- Ike se acercó al príncipe- ¿Te has enfadado, princesita?

La venita en la frente de Marth comenzaba a crecer peligrosamente. El príncipe frunció el ceño.

- No voy a rebajarme a hablar con un gorila como tú- dijo secamente.

- Oooh, me rompes el corazón- Ike dramatizó esta frase- ¡La princesa se ha enfadado conmigo!¡Le ha salido la vena real!

La ceja derecha de Marth hizo un tic. Peach, que estaba sentada con Zelda y Samus Zero en frente de ellos, se rió. Ahí comenzó todo.

- ¡Parecéis un matrimonio discutiendo por el color de las cortinas!- dijo, entre risas.

- ¡Totalmente!- corroboró Zelda, también riéndose.

- ¿Cuándo habéis empezado a salir?- preguntó Samus, aguantando una carcajada.

Los dos chicos las miraron, con los ojos muy abiertos. Sus caras se tiñeron de un rosa intenso.

- ¡¡¿Q-q-q-q-qué tonterías son esas?!!- tartamudeó Marth- ¡¡¿De dónde sacáis esas ideas?!!

Ike decidió seguir la broma, por alguna razón. Soltó una carcajada.

- ¡Bueno, no tendríamos problemas de género! ¿verdad, Princesa?- dijo

Marth abrió los ojos más aún y miró rápidamente hacia Ike, con la cara rojísima, no sabía si por la vergüenza o por la ira. Abandonó el intento de contenerse y se abalanzó sobre el mercenario, puño en alto.

- ¡¡¡Retira eso, desgraciado!!!- gritó.

- ¡¡Uaaah, socorroo!!- gritó dramáticamente Ike.

Por el impulso, el sillón cayó hacia atrás, haciendo rodar a los dos espadachines que, sin saber muy bien cómo, acabaron en una posición "un poco" comprometida: Ike boca arriba y Marth sobre él, a cuatro patas. Una situación graciosa para unos, vergonzosa para otros.

Las princesas y Samus se levantaron riendo y salieron corriendo diciendo cosas como "¡Dejémosles solos!" o "Necesitan intimidad". Una vez cerrada la puerta, Marth reaccionó. Había estado cavilando en cómo la situación pudo haber llegado a ese punto y las posibles soluciones que veía al problema. La mejor solución era levantarse y salir corriendo detrás de las chicas para decirles "¡¡No es lo que parece!!", no sin antes dar un pisotón a Ike en el estómago.

- ¡Vaya, no sabía que me tenías tantas ganas!- dijó Ike, riéndose ante la cara roja del príncipe. Él también estaba un poco sonrojado.

- ¡¡Cállate!!- gritó el príncipe, quitándose de encima del mercenario. Iba a poner en marcha su plan.

Pero cuando estuvo a punto de levantarse y, después de mirar alrededor para ver que no había nadie, Ike tiró a Marth al suelo y se puso sobre él, invirtiendo la anterior situación.

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces?!- gritó Marth, sorprendido y molesto.

- ¡Venganza!- dijo Ike, con una sonrisa.

- ¿E-eh...?

- Venganza por tirarte encima de mí, princesita...- susurró Ike al oído del príncipe, estremeciendo al mismo.

De pronto, el mercenario se sentó en el abdomen de Marth y empezó a dar saltitos. Convenientemente, Pit y Link pasaban por delante de la sala y, al ver a las princesas con la oreja en la puerta, se acercaron a ver qué pasaba. Se oían gritos desde dentro.

- ¡Uagh!- exclamó Marth- ¡¡Maldita sea, bájate de mí, que me haces daño!!

- ¡No quiero, princesa!- rió Ike

Marth se quedó sin paciencia y dirigió la mano hacia su espada, que había caído a su lado. Ike le agarró la mano y apartó la espada de una patada.

- ¿Qué piensas hacerme con esa cosita tan pequeña?

- ¡¡La manejo mucho mejor que tú la tuya!!- gritó Marth, enfadadísimo- ¡¡Es mucho más liviana y mi técnica es muchísimo más eficaz!!

- ¡Pero la mía es más grande y la fuerza bruta siempre será más eficaz!- se burló Ike.

Esta conversación hizo que Zelda tapara los oídos a Pit y dejara al resto increíblemente rojos, incluso a Samus. Peach no paraba de soltar risitas. Pero lo que ellos no sabían era que Ike y Marth estaban hablando de sus espadas. Marth consiguió quitarse de encima a Ike empujándolo hacia atrás y salió corriendo hacia la puerta, tras coger su espada. Al oír los pasos de Marth, todos evacuaron la puerta. El príncipe salió con cara de demonio de la sala. Subió a su habitación y se tiró en la cama, tras cerrar la puerta con llave.

- ¡¡Estúpido mercenario!!- gritó, golpeando la almohada- ¡¡Cómo se atreve a hacerme eso!!¡¿Y de dónde demonios sacan las chicas esa chorrada de que somos pareja?!¡Ese imbécil no me...

Recordó el momento en el que Ike le susurró al oído. Se puso rojo. No estaba del todo molesto al tener así al mercenario...

- ¡¡¡¡¿Pero qué demonios estoy pensando?!!!!- gritó, golpeándose la cabeza con la almohada.

En la sala, Ike se levantó sonriendo del suelo. Eso había sido divertido. Recordó lo que dijo Peach y sonrió.

- No fastidies...


	2. Confusión

**Iossu!! Aquí dejo el 2º capítulo, espero que os guste. Tal vez os parezca un pelin bestia, por decirlo asi (no os asustéis, esq no encuentro la palabra adecuada xD). **

* * *

Al día siguiente, Marth bajó a desayunar más pronto de lo habitual. En el comedor estaban Lucario, Falco, Fox y Link. Las princesas no solían desayunar allí, sino que preparaban té en una habitación aparte (cortesía de Master Hand). Se sentó con Link en la mesa de siempre, que compartían con Pit, con Meta Knight y, para desgracia del príncipe, con Ike. Link aún recordaba la escena de el día anterior, pero como había estado espiando, no podía decir nada.

- Buenos días, Link- saludó el príncipe.

- Buenas, Marth. ¿Qué tal dormiste? No es normal verte aquí tan pronto.

- Un poco mal, pero no es nada importante. De todas formas, tú tampoco sueles estar aquí antes que yo...

- Ah... supongo que yo tampoco podía dormir más...- dijo Link _"¡precísamente por esa escenita!"_- Meta Knight ya ha desayunado, se fue cuando llegué yo.

- Él si que madruga...- dijo el príncipe- Voy a por algo de comer.

Marth se levantó y fue al buffet. Pit apareció por la puerta con Lucas, Ness, los gemelos Ice Climber, Pikachu, Jigglypuff y Samus Zero. Cada uno se fue a sus respectivas mesas. Marth volvió con su desayuno y saludó a Pit, quien estaba aún medio dormido.

- ¿No comes?- preguntó Link al ángel.

- Voy a esperar un poco...- dijo éste, bostezando- No estoy acostumbrado a comer tan pronto.

Marth aprovechó el desayuno para pensar en lo que había pasado el día anterior. ¿Qué era ese escalofrío que había tenido cuando Ike estaba tan cerca?¿Por qué le había molestado tanto la broma de Peach?¿Era posible que después de todo... sintiera "algo" por el mono mercenario? No, eso no podía ser. Descartado. Es más, ni siquiera debía planteárselo.

- ¿Verdad, Marth?- dijo Pit.

Marth volvió a la realidad.

- ¿Eh?¿Qué?

Pit suspiró.

- ¡Estás en las nubes!

- Te lo dice alguien que las conoce bien- bromeó Link

Marth soltó una risita para no deprimir al héroe del Tiempo por su bromita sin gracia. Le gustaba estar con ellos, se sentía en paz. Pero todo lo bueno se acaba. El comedor ya estaba bastante lleno. La puerta se abrió y...

- ¡Oh!¡Ahí está Ike!- dijo Link

- ¡Buenas, gente!- dijo el mercenario, de muy buen humor- ¿Qué tal?

- Bien, como siempre- respondió Pit, levantándose a por comida- ¿Vienes al buffet?

- ¡Claro!

Ike y Pit fueron a por su desayuno. Marth ni siquiera había mirado al mercenario. Link se acercó a él.

- Hey Marth... ¿Ha pasado algo?- preguntó, tratando de disimular lo que ya sabía.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Pues ni siquiera habéis peleado, como de costumbre...

- Hay veces en las que prefieres pasar de los primates y centrarte en tus propios pensamientos.

- Ah, ya veo...

Marth seguía pensando en todo lo que pasó y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, que desechaba con rapidez. Pero esta vez, se enfadó por no conseguir una solución que no fuera que sentía algo por Ike y golpeó con fuerza la mesa, haciendo una grieta en la superficie y tirando el desayuno. En el comedor se hizo el silencio; todas las miradas se centraban en el príncipe, al que nunca habían visto perder los estribos. Por lo general, veían a Marth como una persona seria y fuerte, respetable.

- ¡¡Maldita sea, es obvio que eso no puede ser, joder!!- gritó, con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿M-Marth...?- Link estaba sorprendido.

El príncipe se dio cuenta de la situación y, enfadado, se levantó y salió del comedor, dando un portazo. Todos seguían mirando la puerta, que casi se rompe, con los ojos muy abiertos, excepto Ganondorf y Bowser, que sonreían. Ike y Pit volvieron a la mesa.

- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?- preguntó Ike, todavía sorprendido.

- ¡Nunca había visto a Marth así!- exclamó Pit.

- Lleva raro toda la mañana...- dijo Link

Los tres miraron la grieta que había hecho el príncipe en la mesa.

- Voy a buscarle- dijo Pit, levantándose.

Sin dar tiempo a los otros para decir nada, el ángel salió del comedor. Poco a poco, el resto de luchadores siguieron con sus conversaciones, la mayoría sobre el incidente con el príncipe.

Al acabar el desayuno, Ike fue a su habitación a coger a Ragnell, su espada. Iba a entrenar. Salió, cerrando la puerta y se dispuso a irse, pero vio a Pit y a Link corriendo por el pasillo con cara de haber visto un fantasma, guiados por Ness y Lucas.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ike

- ¡Marth da miedo!- dijo Lucas, entre lágrimas- ¡Está derrotando a todo el que intenta detenerle!

- ¡Parece que se ha vuelto loco!- gritaba Ness

Ike abrió mucho los ojos y les siguió. Llegaron a la sala de entrenamiento, donde había una pantalla que mostraba al que estuviera entrenando contra aleados. Había bastante gente allí. Los chicos se abrieron paso y vieron algo que los dejó helados: Marth había destrozado ya a 500 aleados y había mandado fuera del escenario a todos los que se habían metido para retarle. Pero lo peor era que Marth estaba totalmente fuera de sí, riendo cuando se cargaba a algún aleado, como si se estuviera desquitando.

- ¡Es increíblemente fuerte!- exclamó Falco, que acaba de salir del transportador- Me ha mandado a volar como si nada.

- No es el mismo de siempre, parece furioso...- comentó Samus, también derrotada.

- ¡¡Desaparece!!- se oyó gritar al príncipe, destrozando a un aleado.

- Marth...- susurró Pit.

Ike se adelantó y se metió en el transportador, asombrando a todos. Al poco, apareció frente a Marth, que le miró con cara de incredulidad.

- ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?!- gritó Ike- ¡Tú no eres así!¡Pareces un demonio!

El príncipe se lanzó a por él con una estocada. Ike consiguió bloquearlo, a duras penas. Marth dio una voltereta en el aire, impulsándose con Falchion (su espada) en Ragnell. Cayó justo detrás de Ike y se preparó para atacarle. Pero el mercenario esquivó el golpe y agarró a Marth por la capa. Para sorpresa de todos, en vez de golpear al príncipe, saltó con él al vacío, cayendo fuera del escenario con un grito. Se oyó una voz diciendo "¡Nuevo récord!" a Marth.

Los transportadores se abrieron y el príncipe salió, medio sorprendido, medio enfadado. Un aplauso atronador se hizo en la sala.

- ¡Eres increíble, Marth!- gritaron unos- ¡Has batido el récord de aleados derrotados en el modo infinito!

El príncipe hizo una reverencia a los que le vitoreaban y, tras echar una furiosa mirada a Ike, salió de la estancia. El mercenario le siguió.

- ¡Hey, princesa, ¿qué demonios te pasa?!- gritó Ike, tratando de alcanzar a Marth, sin éxito.

- A mí no me pasa nada- dijo Marth, notando dificultades para respirar- Y como me vuelvas a llamar así te corto por la mitad.

- ¡A mí no me engañas!¡Hiciste una grieta en la mesa, te fuiste cabreado, casi te cargas la puerta y de repente te pones a cargarte aleados a lo bestia mientras te ríes macabramente!

- Ike, cállate...- su vista empezó a nublarse.

- ¡No me pienso callar hasta que me digas qué es lo que te pasa!

- Cálla...te....

Marth se desplomó. Ike abrió mucho los ojos y corrió hasta él.

- ¡Marth!¡Hey, Marth!

Zarandearle no sirvió de nada. Marth respiraba con dificultad, sudaba y tenía fiebre. Pit y Link los alcanzaron y, al ver a Marth así, corrieron hacia ellos.

- ¡¡Link, avisa al médico!!- gritó Ike, cargando al príncipe

- ¡S-sí!- gritó el elfo, mientras salía corriendo a toda prisa.

- ¡¿Qué le ha pasado?!- Pit tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

- No te preocupes, se pondrá bien- le dijo Ike, llendo hacia la enfermería- Tengo una ligera idea de lo que le pasa.

Pit asintió y corrió con él a la enfermería, donde les esperaban el doctor con la camilla preparada, y Link en la puerta. El médico indicó a Ike que colocara a Marth en la camilla y que esperaran fuera. Los tres se apoyaron en la pared con preocupación. Peach pasó por allí y, al enterarse de lo ocurrido, esperó con ellos. A los quince minutos, salió el médico.

- No es nada grave, sólo se ha exigido demasiado- comentó éste- Un buen descanso y mucha comida le harán estar como antes.

- ¿Se ha exigido mucho...?- preguntó Peach- ¿Qué quiere decir?

Ike, Pit y Link se miraron.

- Los aleados...- murmuraron el ángel y el elfo.

- Lo sabía...

* * *

**Bueno, ya me diréis qué os ha parecido xD.**

**Nota: esto está para aclarar alguna cosilla:**

**1- He escrito 5 capítulos de este fic, de momento; no creo que tenga muchos más.**

**2- LinkXZelda aparece más adelante, no os impacientéis eh! xD**

**3- Si alguien no entiende el comportamiento de Marth, yo se lo aclaro. Simplemente está confuso, no sabe lo que siente por Ike y tampoco quiere aceptarlo. Eso le hace sentirse estúpido. Necesitaba desquitarse con algo... ¿y qué mejor que los aleados? xD.**

**4- Los aleados son esos tios de colorines del modo entrenamiento, por si alguien se lo pregunta.**

**Gracias x leer el fic.**

**Ciaossu!!**


	3. Vigilancia

**Iossu!! Otro capi más! (va rapidito, eh=) Bueno espero que lo disfrutéis!**

* * *

Marth abrió los ojos lentamente. Le pesaban los párpados y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Lo primero que vio fue una silueta borrosa. Se restregó los ojos y los volvió a abrir. Empezaba a distinguir a...

- ¿Ike...?- susurró Marth

- ¡Vaya, nuestra princesita se ha despertado!

Sí, definitivamente era él. Marth cerró los ojos de nuevo, tapándose con el antebrazo. No tenía ganas ni fuerzas para empezar una pelea. Decidió averigüar dónde y por qué estaba allí.

- ¿Dónde estoy?

- En la enfermería.

Eso si que era una buena explicación. Ike era un hombre de pocas palabras. Marth suspiró.

- Vale. ¿Qué me ha pasado?

- ¿No lo recuerdas?- preguntó sorprendido Ike- Después de batir el récord en destrozar aleados, saliste a toda prisa de la sala de entrenamiento. Te seguí y "discutimos" y de repente te desmayaste. Llevas aquí desde ayer.

- Oh...

Ike se levantó, enfadado.

- ¡Nada de "oh"!- gritó- ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasaba para que hicieras semejante locura?!¡¿Sabes que podrías haber acabado muy mal por el esfuerzo?!

Marth no quería seguir escuchando sermones por parte del mercenario, por lo que sacó un tema que probablemente haría que se fuera.

- Hablas como si te preocuparas por mí- dijo el príncipe

Ike se le quedó mirando, con una expresión indescifrable. Luego, agarró por el antebrazo a Marth, haciéndo al príncipe mirarle a los ojos.

- ¡Pues claro que me preocupo por ti!- gritó- ¡¿O es que no somos amigos?!

Aquello cogió por sorpresa a Marth. Se esperaba un "¿Cómo voy a preocuparme por una princesita como tú?" o un "Sólo estoy aquí porque el doctor me lo pidió, en cuanto vuelva me largo". El mercenario le soltó el brazo. Marth apartó la mirada; su vista estaba fija en algún punto de la pared.

- Lo siento...- susurró el príncipe- Es sólo que... no me entiendo ni yo mismo...

Ike bajó la mirada.

- No necesitas entenderte.

- ¿Eh?

- Nos tienes a nosotros, Marth- dijo Ike, mirando al príncipe- Los amigos están para eso. Para acompañarse al baño después de ver una peli de miedo, para ayudarse entre ellos, para apoyarse los unos en los otros cuando sea necesario, para quitarse las preocupaciones... Por eso, debes estar con nosotros, no huír de nosotros.

Marth sonrió. "Si supieras la razón por la que estoy así, seguro que serías tú el que huyera", pensó. Ike seguía mirándole fijamente, tratando de descifrar lo que veía en los cristales azules que el príncipe tenía por ojos.

- ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que te preocupa?- preguntó Ike.

- Créeme, es mejor así- dijo Marth- Creo que lo mejor es que esté un tiempo solo, necesito pensar y aclarar mis ideas...

- ¡Y dale!¡Que no te voy a dejar solo!- gritó Ike, enfadado.

- ¡Pero ¿por qué?!- Marth se sentó en la cama- ¡No sé por qué te pones así!

- ¡Pues porque eres capaz de volver a hacer otra locura!¡El médico dijo que te vigilara!

Marth desencajó la mandíbula. ¿Vigilado? ¿Él? ¿Tenía que ser vigilado? ¿Y encima por el mercenario?

- ¡No me fastidies!- exclamó, furioso- ¡Ahora mismo voy a hablar seriamente con ese médico!

El príncipe hizo ademanes de levantarse, pero Ike le retuvo.

- ¡¿Qué haces?!- preguntó Marth, siendo forzado a volver a tumbarse.

- Vigilarte- dijo el otro, satisfecho al ver que el príncipe se calmaba un poco.

Marth suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, cerrando los ojos. Ike se llevó la mano al mentón.

"¿Qué le pasará? Está muy raro desde... desde... ayer por la mañana. No, espera... desde la tarde anterior, cuando le hice lo de los saltitos en el estómago... porque se tiró encima de mí para pegarme... pero eso fue por..." Algo hizo click en el cerebro de Ike. "El comentario de las chicas... ¿es por eso que me estaba evitando?¿Por eso está tan enfadado...?¿Acaso él me...?"

Ike se sonrojó. No, eso no era posible. Hablaría con Peach, Zelda y Samus sobre el tema más tarde.

_GROUWGG~~_

Marth se sonrojó. No había comido nada desde el dia anterior, en el que ni siquiera había desayunado. Ike sonrió.

- Voy a traerte algo de comer- dijo- Más te vale seguir aquí cuando vuelva, princesa, por que si no lo haces, cuando te encuentre te encadenaré con la cadena de Link.

Marth asintió pesadamente. El mercenario se fue, cerrando suavemente la puerta. El príncipe cerró los ojos.

Ike casi corría hacia la cocina. Era por la tarde y la mayoría de los luchadores estaban en su tiempo libre. Al girar por una esquina se chocó con Link. Cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo de adoquines. Pit, que acompañaba a Link, dio un brinco. Meta Knight, también presente, se rió.

- Ouch...- Ike se llevó la mano a la cabeza- Lo siento, Link...

- Tío, ten más cuidado cuando corras por los pasillos.

- Hehe... Es que la princesita se ha despertado y iba a llevarle algo para comer.

- Oh, ¿en serio?- preguntó Meta Knight.

- Sí, está en la enfermería- respondió Ike.

Link y Pit abrieron los ojos como platos. El ángel saltaba de alegría.

- ¡Vamos a verle, chicos!- gritó- ¡Vamos, vamos!

- ¡Sí!- dijo el elfo, girándose hacia Ike- Te esperamos allí.

- Ok- dijo el mercenario, volviendo a su carrera a la cocina.

* * *

La puerta de la habitación de Marth se abrió lentamente, sorprendiendo al príncipe.

- Ya se ha despertado...- susurró una voz, que Marth reconoció al instante- Y parece que Ike no está...

* * *

Ike cogió un plato de pasta y el helado favorito de Marth: frambuesa y vainilla. Salió rápidamente hacia la habitación del príncipe. Al llegar allí vio a Link y Pit en la puerta, desconcertados. Se acercó a ellos.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó

- Bueno, la cosa es que...- empezó Link

- ¡Marth no está aquí!- cortó Pit- Meta Knight ha ido a ver si le encuentra.

Ike miró la cama vacía, furioso. ¡¿Ese príncipe idiota nunca le haría caso?! Dejó con poca dulzura la comida en la mesilla y se preparó para la "caza".

- ¡Link, déjame la cadena!

- ¿E-eh...?

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí en 3er capítulo. Me hace ilu poner esas preguntitas retóricas tipo pokemon xDD:**

**¿Qué habrá pasado con Marth?¿Conseguirán sus amigos dar con él?¿Para qué querrá Ike la cadena de Link (Bueno, podría hacer taaaantas cosas con ella =P xDD)? **

**Os dejo con estas dudas existenciales XD**

**Ciaossu!!**


	4. Susto

**Wuolaaaa! Esto va muy rapidito eh? Iba a esperar un día para subir el siguiente, pero me he enterado de algo xD. Por lo visto, hoy es el cumple de Itsuke-Hyuuga, así que he decidido dedicarle este capi!! Espero no equivocarme =P. En fin, ¡Feliz cumpleaños! xDDDD Espero que os guste este capi!**

* * *

Ike estaba muy enfadado. No sólo no le había escuchado, sino que se había marchado en su condición, sólo Dios sabe a dónde. Iba a salir a buscar a Marth, cuando algo le llamó la atención. Había un papel en la cama. Ike lo cogió y lo desdobló.

"_Nos hemos llevado al principito, aprovechando que no estabas, jijiji. Es que si no, no nos habrías dejado. No te preocupes, le trataremos muy bien... Saludos."_

Ike abrió los ojos de par en par. Link y Pit se acercaron y leyeron la nota, quedando con la misma expresión.

- E-esto es...- empezó Pit

- ¡¿Han secuestrado a Marth?!- exclamó Link

- ¡Mierda!- gritó Ike- ¡Si hubiera estado aquí...!

Link le puso la mano en el hombro.

- No te preocupes. Vamos a preguntar a todos si han visto a alguien sospe...- de pronto, calló.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Ike, nervioso.

- Me ha venido algo a la cabeza...

- ¡¿Qué?!- gritó Pit

- Ayer, cuando Marth gritó y rompió la mesa, Ganondorf y Bowser se estaban riendo... A lo mejor saben por qué ha estado raro o...

Ike salió disparado.

- ¡Ah!¡Espera, Ike, eso no quiere decir que...!- pero Ike ya se había marchado. El elfo suspiró- Bueno, no se pierde nada por "preguntar"...

Link y Pit siguieron al mercenario. El ángel les adelantó volando y salió por una ventana al jardín, donde se encontraba la mayoría de la gente, ya que hacía muy buen tiempo.

- ¡Yo buscaré por aquí!- gritó

- ¡Vale!- gritaron los otros dos.

El elfo y el mercenario corrían por los pasillos preguntando a los que se encontraban si habían visto a los dos villanos. Se toparon con Falco.

- ¡Falco, ¿has visto a Ganondorf o a Bowser?!- preguntó Link

- Sí... están en el jardín, con Wario y Dedede.

- ¡Gracias!

Ike y Link corrieron hacia la puerta de entrada. La abrieron de golpe y salieron al jardín. Inmediatamente, reconocieron las figuras de los grandes pesos pesados. Fueron corriendo hacia ellos. Ike estaba furioso. Bowser indicó a los otros que el mercenario y el elfo se acercaban. Ike llegó hasta ellos y puso la mano en la empuñadura de la espada.

- ¡¿Dónde está Marth?!- gritó

- ¿Eh?¿Y por qué nos preguntas a nosotros?- preguntó Dedede.

- ¡Pues porque sois villanos!¡Alguien se lo ha llevado!- Ike se estaba quedando sin la poca paciencia que tenía- ¡Decidme dónde está o os rajo!

- No sabemos nada- sentenció Ganondorf- Pero si insistes, podríamos daros una paliza.

- ¡Sí!- gritó Bowser.

Ike apretó los dientes y fue a sacar su espada, cuando oyeron la voz de Pit.

- ¡¡Ike, Link, lo he encontrado!!- gritó.

El mercenario y el elfo se giraron, sorprendidos. El ángel les hizo señas para que le siguieran. Link corrió hacia él y Ike guardó su espada, dirigiéndose hacia Pit, también.

- Por esta os habéis librado- dijo a los otros, sin girarse.

- Espero que la próxima vez no huyas, mercenario- dijo Ganondorf, sonriendo.

- Descuida, no me iré hasta despellejarte vivo- murmuró Ike, cada vez de peor humor.

Se reunieron con Pit, que les llevó a través del jardín hasta entrar en una arboleda. Atravesaron unos arbustos y, al salir, vieron algo que les impactó.

Marth estaba en una mesita redonda, tomando el té con las princesas, Samus Zero y Meta Knight. A los otros se les desencajó la mandíbula, excepto a Pit, que sentía un gran alivio. La sorpresa dejó paso a la ira en la cara de Ike. Apretó el puño con fuerza y arrebató a Link la cadena.

- ¡MARTH!- gritó furioso- ¡¿Cómo te atreves...?!

Los de la mesa le miraron como si estuvieran viendo a un mono con la rabia.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ike?- preguntó Marth, que parecía estar de mejor humor.

- ¡¿Cómo que qué pasa?!- gritó el mercenario, cada vez más cerca- ¡Pensábamos que te habían secuestrado!

- ¿E-eh...?

Pit y Link corrieron hacia la mesa. Peach se rió.

- ¿Es que no viste nuestra nota de aviso?- dijo la princesa.

- ¡¡Eso parecía una carta de secuestro, princesa!- gritó Pit- Ike y Link casi se pelean con Ganondorf, Bowser y el resto.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó Zelda, mirando a Samus que estaba divirtiéndose mucho con la conversación. La princesa se sonrojó- A mí me pareció que quedaba bien así...

- Zelda...- murmuró Link, también sonrojado al ver a Zelda ruborizada, llevándose la mano a la frente- Tenía que haberlo imaginado.

- ¿Y tú no ibas a buscarle?- preguntó Pit a Meta Knight- ¡Podías habernos dicho que estaba aquí, no?

- Verás, las princesas, amablemente, me invitaron a tomar el té, y no me pude negar...- dijo.

Pit suspiró. Sin previo aviso, Ike enredó la cadena de Link alrededor de Marth y le cogió, cargándolo en el hombro. Todos le miraron, confundidos. Marth volvió en sí.

- ¡Eh! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡Bájame y quítame esto!- exigió

- Suficiente- dijo Ike, todavía molesto- Te dije que si cuando volviera no estabas, iba a pasar esto.

El mercenario se alejó, cargando con el príncipe, que intentaba darle patadas para que le soltara. El grupo que quedó en la mesa, se quedaron mirándoles, con una sonrisa en la cara.

- En serio, esos dos acaban juntos- dijo Peach, entre risitas.

- Sí, yo también lo creo- dijeron las otras dos.

- Ejem- esta fue la forma que tuvo Meta Knight de decir "Yo también lo pienso".

Link y Pit se miraron, incrédulos.

- ¡¡¿Quéeeeee?!!

- ¿No lo habíais notado?- preguntó sorprendida Samus- Hay que ver lo inocentes que sois.

La cazarrecompensas les revolvió el pelo, mientras reía.

- Pero, sinceramente, creo que ni siquiera ellos se han dado cuenta aún- murmuró Peach, seria por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Al ver que el resto la miraban, sorprendidos, se rió y juntó las manos- ¡Pero ya veréis cómo todo sale bien!

Ike llevó a Marth hasta la enfermería, donde le hizo zamparse la comida que le había conseguido. Al ver al príncipe refunfuñar mientras comía, se enterneció. Marth parecía un niño pequeño. Ante este pensamiento, Ike sintió la necesidad de protegerlo, de cuidar de él. No estaba seguro de lo que él significaba para el príncipe pero, desde luego, lo que sentía por Marth era mucho más que amistad.

* * *

**Hasta quí el 4º. No ha quedado en una parte muy "intrigante", así que no haré las preguntas retóricas xD. Pero no os preocupéis, que ya las pondré más adelante, hehehe...**

**Un último aviso: en el próximo capi... ¡LinkXZelda! =P**

**Ciaossu!!**


	5. Confesiones

**Iossu!! Este capi llego un poco mas tarde q los demas, porque tuve q irme el finde. Pero bueno, espero que os guste, pues no es q se me de muy bien escribir escenas sentimentales, o eso creo... =P Ya me contareis.**

* * *

Tras media hora discutiendo con el mercenario en la enfermería, Marth se durmió. Ike se quedó con él hasta que vino el médico y le "pidió amablemente que se fuera". Ya era casi de noche y el mercenario pensó que era el momento adecuado. Antes de nada, salió en busca de Link. Le encontró en su habitación, mirando por la ventana y escribiendo algo. El suelo estaba lleno de papeles rotos y arrugados.

- ¿Se puede?- preguntó, desde la puerta.

- ¡Oh, Ike!- el elfo escondió rápidamente lo que estaba escribiendo- ¿Qu-qué haces tú por aquí?

- Sólo venía a devolverte la cadena- dijo el mercenario, tendiéndole el arma.

- Ah... vale, gracias- dijo Link, sonriendo.

- ¿Qué era eso que escribías?- preguntó Ike, con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¿Y-yo?- Link intentó disimular, sin éxito- N-no se de qué me hablas...

Ike, con un rápido movimiento, arrebató el papel que el elfo escondía en su espalda.

- A ver, a ver...- Ike empezó a leerlo, esquivando los intentos de quitarle el pergamino por parte de Link- _"Querida Zelda: Me ha costado mucho decidirme a escribirte esta carta, pero he conseguido reunir el valor suficiente para aceptar las consecuencias. Todos estos años que he pasado contigo han sido los más felices de mi vida. Eres una amiga increíble, que siempre está ahí cuando la necesito, por la que daría mi vida si fuera necesario. Durante mucho tiempo , he estado cuestionándome si lo que sentía por ti era sólo amistad; pero no era así. La verdad es que... yo... te amo. Te amo con locura y, aunque en este torneo no estemos mucho tiempo juntos, pienso en ti en cada momento. Necesito saber si tú sientes lo mismo por mí o, al menos, algo parecido, je je..."_

El elfo bajó la mirada. Tenía la cara roja. Ike sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro, comprensivamente. Recordó el día en el que llegó al torneo. Le había llamado la atención que cada vez que los hyllians se miraban, se sonrojaban, pero no se decían nada especial. Con el tiempo, supo que a Link le gustaba mucho Zelda. Pero el mercenario se había preguntado varias veces por qué no le había confesado sus sentimientos. Link recuperó la carta y se acercó a la ventana, sentándose en el alfeizar.

- Yo...- empezó Ike.

- Lo sé- cortó el hyllian- Sé que esto no está bien. Quiero decir, ¡ella es una princesa!. Yo no estoy a su altura...- ante esto, Ike bajó la mirada, sintiéndose un poco identificado- ¡Pero no puedo evitarlo!¡Tengo que saberlo!¡Tengo que saber si ella me ve como un amigo o... como algo más!

- Link...

- Yo... quiero hacerla feliz...- susurró el elfo, con la cabeza entre las manos- El simple hecho de que esté a mi lado me hace sentir la persona más afortunada del mundo. Quiero que ella se sienta igual...

Ike se acercó a él y le puso la mano en el hombro.

- ¿Y a qué esperas?- preguntó el mercenario- Si eso es lo que sientes, ¡ve a por ella!

- Quisiera hacerlo, pero... ni todo el valor que tuve en mis aventuras es suficiente... Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar si se lo digo directamente.

Ike frunció el ceño.

- ¿Y me puedes decir la diferencia entre decírselo directamente a ella y decírselo directamente por medio de un papel?- preguntó el mercenario.

- Bueno, si piensa que es algo descabellado, puede tomarse a broma la carta...

Ike le levantó y le arrastró a la puerta.

- Vamos, los dos buscamos a las chicas- dijo Ike.

- ¿Eh?

- Tu tienes que confesarte y yo tengo que preguntar. Andando. Y no quiero quejas o te llevo igual que a Marth.

Link fue arrastrado hacia la sala de estar. Normalmente, a esta hora las princesas jugaban a juegos de mesa allí. Abrieron la puerta y vieron que, en efecto, ahí estaban Zelda, Peach y, algo menos esperado, Samus, que solía estar con Snake antes de la cena. Las chicas levantaron la vista.

- ¡Vaya!- exclamó Peach- Pero si son Ike y Link.

- Es raro veros por aquí a estas horas- dijo Zelda.

Link se sonrojó. La princesa se sorprendió.

- Sí, bueno...- dijo Ike, sonriendo- Tengo que hablar con vosotras, es importante.

Las chicas abrieron mucho los ojos.

- ¡Esto si que es una sorpresa!- dijo Samus- ¿En serio está pasando?

Ike suspiró.

- Sí, pero me vale contigo y con Peach- dijo- Link tiene que hablar con Zelda, ¿verdad, Link?

- Uh... S-sí- dijo sonrojado- ¿L-le importaría venir conmigo un momento, princesa?

Zelda se levantó, con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

- Hacía mucho que no me tratabas de usted, Link- dijo ella, sonriendo- Sabes que no es necesario.

Link sonrió, avergonzado. Luego, indicó a la princesa que lo siguiera. Cuando hubieron salido, Ike se sentó en el sofá con Samus y Peach. Iba a contarles todo, pues necesitaba consejo.

Fuera, Link llevó a Zelda al jardín. Se metieron entre los arbustos y, cuando Zelda iba a protestar, Link cortó una rama que tenía delante, dejando ver un pequeño prado, lleno de flores, con un lago de agua cristalina en el centro. Al lado del mismo había un gran cerezo, cuyas flores rosas parecían plateadas bajo la luz de la luna, que ya había salido y se reflejaba en el centro del lago. Unas antorchas iluminaban el lugar. Zelda se maravilló.

- ¡Vaya, Link, esto es precioso!- dijo, emocionada- ¿Cómo descubriste este lugar?

- Fue hace dos meses, entrenando con los chicos. Nos adentramos en el bosque y... bueno, encontramos esto.

- Es increíble- la princesa se agachó y cogió una flor.

- ...Tú también- dijo Link, acercándose. Se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía miedo. La hermosa imagen de la princesa en aquel lugar, bajo la luz de la luna, le había devuelto todo su valor.

- ¿Eh?- Zelda se sonrojó- Ah, g-gracias...

Link se agachó junto a ella. La chica le miraba fijamente. El hyllian inspiró profundamente.

- Verás, Zelda, yo... yo...- le empezaron a temblar las manos terriblemente- T-tengo q-que de-decirte algo... importante... yo...

Estaba sudando. _"¿Qué demonios ha pasado con mis agallas de hace un momento?_". Apretó fuertemente las manos y cerró los ojos. Sentía que no iba a poder hacerlo. Pero las manos de Zelda cogiendo las suyas le hicieron abrir los ojos y mirarla fijamente, sorprendido. Ella le miraba dulcemente y sonreía.

- ¿Sí, Link?- preguntó con una voz aún más dulce- ¿Qué querías decirme?

Link sintió que su coraje regresaba y, en un impulso, juntó sus labios con los de la princesa, quien abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida. Pero no tardó en cerrarlos y responder al beso, ahora apasionado. Algunas luciérnagas revoloteaban alrededor de la pareja, lo que hacía la vista aún más encantadora para dos pares de ojos que observaban desde la sombra. Pit y Marth, que se había despertado, habían salido al "jardín" secreto para dar un paseo, pero ahora sonreían de oreja a oreja, viendo a su amigo conseguir su objetivo. La pareja se separó para tomar aire. Link abrazó a Zelda.

- Te quiero- dijo el elfo.

- Yo también- dijo la elfa.

Siguieron abrazándose mientras algunas lágrimas de emoción bañaban las mejillas de Link. Marth y Pit decidieron volver a la mansión. Fueron todo el camino comentando animadamente la confesión de Link. Estaban muy felices por su amigo. Al verlos, Marth había sentido una extraña sensación en el estómago. Una imagen de Ike había pasado por su mente. Pero él sólo había sacudido la cabeza y no le había dado más importancia. Y no se lo iba a decir a nadie.

El ángel y el príncipe llegaron a la mansión. Pit daba saltitos.

- ¡Vamos a contárselo a todos!- gritó- ¡Peach debe estar donde siempre!

- ¡Sí!- respondió Marth, sonriendo- Seguro que se alegrará.

Los dos corrieron a la sala de estar. Cuando estaban en frente de la puerta, Marth oyó algo que le hizo detener a Pit cuando iba a abrir la puerta. El ángel le miró, curioso. Marth le empujó suavemente hacia atrás y puso la oreja en la puerta.

- ...eno, nosotras ya nos lo imaginábamos, así que no ha sido una sorpresa muy grande- era la voz de Samus.

- ¿En serio?- esa era la de Ike- ¿Tanto se notaba?

- ¡Un poco!- obviamente, esa era Peach, soltando sus risitas.

_"¿De qué hablan...?" _se preguntó Marth. El ángel le miraba, sin decir nada. Marth le dijo que esperara un momento y volvió a pegar la oreja a la puerta.

- Vaya...- Ike parecía sorprendido- No me imaginé que ya lo supiérais...

- Bueno, es por cómo te portas con él- dijo Samus- Se te ve tan feliz en su compañía...

- Lo soy- dijo el mercenario- Pero no sé cómo decirle esto...

- Prueba conmigo, piensa que soy él- dijo Samus.

Se oyó una risa nerviosa de Ike.

- Venga, inténtalo- insistió Samus.

- Bufff... a ver...- se aclaró la voz- Uhmm... ¡Me gustas mucho, Marth!... uhm... ¿Así está bien?

El príncipe abrió los ojos de par en par al otro lado de la puerta.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí el 5º. No me asesinéis si pensáis que lo de Link yZelda se vio demasiado... no sé... ¿cursi? xD (conste que me costó lo suyo idearlo, ya que al principio del fic, el LinkXZelda no lo tenía planeado =P)... Y por último, aquí vamos con las preguntas retóricas xD:**

**¿Cómo reaccionará Marth ante lo que escuchó?¿Cómo reaccionará Ike ante la reacción de Marth? xD ¿Por qué Marth llama a Ike "gorila" y "mono azul"?¿Cuál es mi fruta favorita?**

**Seamos francos, sólo se me ocurría la primera pregunta, el resto es relleno =P**

**Ciaossu!!**


	6. Reacción

**Aquí estoy de nuevo. Bueno, es una lástima, pero hemos llegado al último capítulo =P. Espero que os guste!!**

* * *

Se oyeron las risas de Samus y Peach desde la habitación. Marth no podía creer lo que había oído. Pit se dio cuenta de que el príncipe estaba rojísimo y tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Marth, qué te pasa?- preguntó, preocupado.

El príncipe no respondió. Oía a Samus decir "¡Eso es muy directo, tonto!". El ángel le puso la mano en la frente.

- ¡Estás ardiendo!- exclamó.

- E-estoy bien- dijo Marth, alejándose por el pasillo a todo correr.

- ¡Marth!- gritó Pit- ¡¿A dónde vas?!¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

La puerta se abrió de inmediato, mostrando las caras preocupadas de los que estaban en la sala de estar.

- ¿Pit?- preguntó Ike- ¿Qué pasa?

- Venía con Marth a deciros que Link y Zelda se han besado, pero...

- ¡¡¡Oh!!!- gritó Peach, saltando de alegría- ¡¡Eso es estupendo!!

- Ya era hora- dijo Samus, sonriendo.

Ike sonrió, pero al ver la cara preocupada de Pit, tuvo un mal presentimiento.

- ¿Dónde está Marth?- preguntó.

- Esa es la cuestión- dijo el ángel- Se puso a escuchar en la puerta y de repente abrió mucho los ojos y salió corriendo. Estaba ardiendo, me pregunto si tendrá fiebre...

Los ojos de Ike se abrieron hasta límites insospechados. Peach y Samus dejaron de reír.

- ¡¿Hacia dónde ha ido?!- preguntó Samus.

- Por allí- dijo el ángel, señalando el pasillo derecho.

Acto seguido, Ike salió corriendo en esa dirección. Samus y Peach iban a seguirle, pero Link y Zelda aparecieron allí.

- ¡Oh, Zelda!- gritó Peach- ¡Ya nos hemos enterado!

- Felicidades, a los dos- dijo Samus, sonriendo.

Los hyllians se sonrojaron.

- Gracias- dijo Zelda.

Link se puso serio.

- Oíd... ¿Ha pasado algo?

- ¿Eh?¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Pit.

Link y Zelda se miraron.

- Hemos visto a Marth corriendo hacia el bosque. Parecía asustado...- dijo Zelda.

- ¡¿Marth está...?!- Pit iba a lanzarse a buscarle, pero Samus le detuvo- ¡¿Qué pasa, Samus?!

- Ike ya ha ido a por él- dijo ella- Esto es algo que deben arreglar ellos solos.

Pit la miró y después miró a Link, quien se encogió de hombros. Luego, suspiró y asintió.

- Esperaré aquí...

- Bien dicho- dijo Peach- Esperémosles en la sala de estar.

Todos entraron a la estancia. Estaban preocupados, cada uno a su manera.

En la entrada de la mansión, Ike miraba a todas partes. De pronto, vio algo que le llamó la atención; en medio del camino al bosque había algo tirado. Se acercó allí y vio, sorprendido, que era la tiara de Marth. Asustado, ya que el príncipe nunca se separaba de ella, cogió la tiara y corrió hacia el interior del bosque. Estaba oscuro, únicamente iluminado por la luna. Ike corría como nunca antes lo había hecho.

- Tengo que encontrarle antes de que haga alguna locura de las suyas- murmuró, nervioso.

De pronto, una idea le vino a la cabeza.

- ¡Pues claro!- exclamó, sin dejar de correr- ¡Se me olvidó que él y Pit siempre van _allí _cuando tienen algún problema!

Giró sobre sus pies y se zambulló en los arbustos, como si fueran una piscina. Al salir del follaje, vio que se había metido por el lugar equivocado, pero no quería volver atrás. Miró hacia todas partes y se le ocurrió algo: los árboles. Rápidamente, trepó por uno y fue saltando entre las ramas, como un verdadero mono. "Ahora entiendo el mote de Marth", pensó. Tras unos minutos, empezó a ver la entrada al prado secreto. Se bajó de los árboles y atravesó los arbustos. Había llegado. El prado estaba iluminado con algunas antorchas. Buscó con la mirada a Marth. Se asustó al no verle.

- ¡Marth!- gritó, caminando hacia el lago- ¡¿Dónde estás?!

No hubo respuesta. Siguió adentrándose en el prado, hasta llegar al gran árbol.

- ¡¡Marth!!- gritó- ¡Sal, por favor!¡Tengo que hablar contigo!

De nuevo, silencio. Ike se iba a desesperar cuando notó algo húmedo caer en su pelo. Miró hacia arriba y vio al príncipe, en una de las ramas del árbol, llorando. Se le cayó el alma a los pies. Jamás imaginó que vería llorar a Marth. Y no quería ser él la causa de sus lágrimas.

- Marth...- susurró.

- Déjame solo- dijo el príncipe.

- Baja, por favor...- pidió Ike. El príncipe no se movió- ¡Marth...!

- ¡Déjame!- gritó el príncipe, ocultando la cabeza entre sus rodillas- Por favor, sólo déjame...

- ¡No!- el mercenario se quedó sin paciencia y zarandeó el árbol- ¡Tenemos que hablar!¡Si no bajas tú, iré yo!

Ike hizo ademán de trepar, pero se detuvo al ver que el príncipe se levantaba y saltaba, cayendo de pie en el suelo. Marth se acercó al lago y se sentó en la orilla. Ike se acercó.

- Marth, yo...

- ¡Te odio!- cortó el príncipe.

Dos palabras. Dos palabras que hicieron quedarse en el sitio a uno de los luchadores más fuertes del torneo Smash. Dos palabras que le dolieron más que todas las desgracias que le habían ocurrido al mercenario. Se acercó al príncipe.

- Déjame explicarte...- pidió Ike, poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

Marth se apartó bruscamente.

- ¡¿Por qué?!¡Eres un bruto, molesto, irritante, gorila, idiota y...- apretó los puños-... y aún así... yo... yo te... ¿yo...?- soltó un bufido de desesperación- ¡Maldita sea, Ike, nunca me he sentido tan confuso!¡Se supone que un príncipe debe tener las cosas claras!¡Y aquí estoy yo, dudando, como un idiota!

Ike abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Sería posible que...? Debía comprobarlo. Tenía que saberlo.

- Marth, yo... - no conseguía encontrar las palabras adecuadas- Verás...

El mercenario siguió el ejemplo de su compañero y bufó, apretando los puños. Marth le miró, desconcertado, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Por qué estás lleno de hojas...?

- Te estaba buscando y me perdí entre los arbustos...- respondió el mercenario.

El príncipe bajó la mirada.

- Ah, ya veo... lo siento...

Entonces, Ike entendió que si lo dejaba ir esa noche, no tendría otra oportunidad y, como no conseguía decirlo con palabras, cogió al príncipe de los hombros y juntó sus labios con los suyos. "Que sea lo que tú quieras, Marth..." era lo único que pensaba el mercenario. El príncipe no reaccionó. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y estaba totalmente rojo; a pesar de que era de noche, se le notaba. Ike se separó lentamente y, al ver la cara del otro, se asustó y se levantó rápidamente. Marth volvió en sí.

- ¡L- lo siento, no sé en qué estaba pensando, yo...!- Ike intentó disculparse- ¡M-me... me voy!

Pero una mano le agarró la pierna. Ike se detuvo, pero no tuvo valor para mirar al príncipe a la cara. Simplemente se quedó quieto, esperando un puñetazo que nunca llegó.

- ¿Por qué te vas...?- preguntó Marth, sorprendiendo al mercenario- ¿Por qué?

Ike se agachó frente al príncipe, muy nervioso.

- ¿No... no te ha molestado... eso...?- preguntó. Al ver que el príncipe negaba con la cabeza, se relajó un poco- Marth... yo... te quiero mucho. Desde que entramos al torneo, has sido mi mejor amigo, a pesar de todas las peleas que hemos tenido. Yo me lo pasaba genial luchando contigo, molestándonos, entrenando con todos... después de todo, sois mis amigos. Pero me he dado cuenta de que lo que siento por ti... no es lo mismo que con Link, Pit, Meta Knight y las chicas. Tampoco es simple rivalidad. Por eso fui a preguntar a las princesas. Siento todo lo que ha pasado... Si tú no sientes lo mismo, sólo olvid-

Sus palabras fueron selladas por los labios de Marth. Ike se sorprendió al principio, pero después respondió al beso, apasionadamente. Y entonces, Marth se puso a pensar en cómo habían llegado a esa situación; estaba claro que las chicas tenían la culpa. ¿Debía agradecerles o, por el contrario, asesinarlas? Cuando se separaron, el mercenario abrazó al príncipe (¿Dejavu xD?). Marth tenía lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas. Suspiró.

- Por fin lo he entendido, Ike...- susurró- Esto es lo que siento.

Ike hundió la cabeza en el hombro de Marth.

- Te quiero, princesita.

- Y yo a tí, gorilita.

Tras esto, los dos soltaron una carcajada que les hizo doblarse de la risa. Ambos tenían lágrimas en la cara: el mercenario, de alegría; el príncipe de alivio. Y así, tras pasar un rato juntos en el prado secreto (lo que hicieran os lo dejo a vuestra imaginación xD), volvieron a la mansión, donde les esperaban sus amigos, que dieron saltos de felicidad al enterarse.

No os diré nada más; sólo que desde esa noche, Ike y Marth, y Link y Zelda, comparten habitación (cortesía de Master Hand. Si es que este hombre/mano está en todo, ¿eh?).

EXTRA~~

Lucario y el Entrenador Pokemon charlaban por el pasillo. Ya era bastante tarde, por lo que decidieron irse a dormir. Al pasar por la habitación de Ike y Marth, vieron a Peach, a Samus y a Zelda en la puerta, con una bolsa de palomitas, un vaso en la oreja y una hemorragia nasal. Se acercaron a ver qué pasaba.

- ¿Estáis bien?- preguntó el entrenador- ¿Por qué os sangra la nariz?

Samus agarró al pokemon y al entrenador y les pegó la oreja a la puerta. Lucario abrió los ojos de par en par; el chico se sonrojó. Se oían voces desde dentro.

- _¡Ike, para!¡Hay un límite para esto!_

_- ¿Pero qué dices, princesita?¡Yo me lo estoy pasando muuuuy bien~~!_

_- ¡E-espera!¡¿Qué vas a hacer?!¡Ah!¡Ike!¡Nnngh!¡No, para, estate quie-!_

Lucario agarró al joven Entrenador y se lo llevó de allí, dejando a las chicas con sus palomitas, sus vasos y sus hemorragias nasales_._

- Oye, Lucario, ¿esos no eran...?

- No manches tu juventud. Sólo olvida todo lo que has oído- dijo el pokemon.

Pero ni siquiera él pudo evitar sonrojarse.

* * *

**Hala, espero que no haya sido decepcionante =P (no se me dan bien los finales, y menos los románticos...) No hay ninguna escena, digamos, "lemon"; eso sí que no soy capaz de escribirlo xDDDDD**

**Tal vez, y solo tal vez, puede que lo continue, pero no creo, o al menos, no en bastante tiempo.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis leído mi fic, en especial a aquellos que os habéis tomado la molestia de comentar!!! Se agradecen mucho los reviews, que me han animado a seguir subiendo la historia. Un saludo especial a los miembros del principe y el mercenario.**

**Y desde aquí animo a la gente a q haga más fics de Ike y Marth en español, que hay muy pocos para lo buena q es esta pareja!!!! XD**

**Bueno, espero escribir más fics =P**

**PD: Respondiendo a la pregunta retórica del capi anterior, mi fruta favorita es la frambuesa *o* xDDD**

**Ciaossu!!**


End file.
